Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Due to increasing recreational interest in ATVs, ATVs for multiple riders have become more popular in the market place. Most ATVs include an engine including between one and three cylinders. Most ATVs include a straddle or saddle type seat positioned above the engine. Seating systems for supporting people in a seated position on such vehicles, for example, on ATVs, are well-known. Most systems generally involve a straddle type seat being secured to a frame structure.
Conventional straddle type seats on recreational and utility vehicles generally hold a number of people, and most commonly, the seats function in supporting one or two persons. In one example, a two-person seating system is designed with an elongated bench portion of the straddle type seat so as to support one person in front of the other. In another example, discrete seats bottoms are provided for supporting one person in front of the other, with the passenger elevated in relation to the driver.
It is desirable on ATVs to provide the most comfortable and ergonomically pleasing ride for either one or two ATV riders. Embodiments of the invention can be used to generally overcome the above shortcomings as well as others.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, a passenger seat positioned rearward of the straddle type seat and is movable in dampened movement in at least a partially vertical travel component.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame, a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver, and a passenger support assembly positioned rearward of the straddle type seat, where the passenger support assembly is comprised of a seat frame assembly and a seat assembly, wherein the seat frame assembly is pivotally movable relative to the vehicle frame and the seat assembly is removably mounted to the seat frame assembly.
In another embodiment, a vehicle comprises a frame; a straddle type seat mounted to the frame for a driver; and a passenger support assembly positioned rearward of the straddle type seat, where the passenger support assembly is comprised of a seat bottom and a seat back, the seat back being adjustably movable to a plurality of positions for the ergonomic comfort of the passenger.